Me Iré
by Melocoton
Summary: Ron se va y Hermione se queda sola. One-Shot muy triste. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Un beso!


Holas!! No puedo creer que este haciendo esto!!! Bueno, esto es lo primero que publico aunque ya tengo otras cosas escritas, pero me da vergüenza...

Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review... debe ser tan lindo recibir uno, jeje. Es un song-fic, pero en realidad la canción esta al final, porque no me gusta como queda con las canciones en el medio, igual la historia esta inspirada en la canción de Alejandro Sanz, me iré. Me gustaría que la escuchan, porque le da un mejor ambiente. No es nada nuevo lo que escribo... no es muuuy original, pero espero que les guste. Es un R/Hr.

Esto va dedicado a mi preceptor, que lo amo aunque sea 7 años mayor que yo.

Besos voladores a todos!!

**Me Iré **

Son las 6:30 de la tarde, afuera llueve bastante y el cielo esta nublado. El tiempo se puso de acuerdo con mi animo, parece.

En una hora y media debo irme y vos lo sabes. Me encuentro con Harry y con casi toda la orden en Grimmauld Place.

La guerra se avecina, suponemos que será en estos días y todos estamos, aunque con mucho miedo, dispuestos a luchar.

Me acuerdo cuando decidimos empezar un entrenamiento regular para prepararnos para la gran batalla y vos te enojaste por no poder asistir. Sos tan linda cuando estas enojada, con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes colorados. Siempre sos hermosa, Hermione. Pero no podías hacerlo y tampoco puedes acompañarnos en la guerra. Estas embarazada de 3 meses.

Vamos a tener un bebe y ni siquiera sé si lo voy a poder ver nacer. No sé si sobreviviré en la guerra, no sé si ganara el lado oscuro o no. No se nada y me siento tan impotente al no saber que es lo que me deparará el futuro. Porque siempre supe que mi destino es estar contigo siempre, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

Te dije que no me gustan las despedidas, que no quisiera tener que llorar y verte a vos tambien hacerlo. Tener que marcharme y no poder hacerlo, no poder soltar tu mano y pensar que tal vez no te vuelva a ver. Te dije que solo quería que nos quedemos en la cama abrazados y hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que pasará dentro de pocas horas. Y así estamos desde algún tiempo, tu cabeza apoyada en mi torso y mi brazo derecho sobre tus hombros. Por suerte me entendiste y procuraste hablar de otras cosas. Conversamos sobre todo y nos reímos tambien pero la parte mas linda fue cuando hablamos de nuestra relación, de cómo empezamos a salir juntos, en Marzo de nuestro sexto año. Hace ya bastante tiempo, 7 años para ser exactos.

Me acuerdo que era un dia bastante frío aunque el invierno ya hubiera pasado. Estaba tan nervioso, por fin ese día te iba a decir lo que sentía, lo que venía sintiendo desde el primer día de clases, lo que nunca deje de sentir. Porque fuiste, sos y serás mi primer y único amor.

Te dije que necesitaba decirte algo y te cite en los terrenos, cerca del lago. Estabamos sentados en un banco y vos tambien parecías nerviosa. Tenias las mejillas coloradas, aunque eso era por el frío, y el viento volaba tus cabellos. Hermosa como siempre. No se como lo hice, tenia mucho miedo al rechazo aunque todos me dijeran que era un tonto, que era mas que obvio nuestro amo, la tensión que había entre nosotros, las absurdas peleas. Pero el miedo siempre esta presente.

No había preparado ningun discurso ni nada porque cada vez que lo hacía me ponía loco, no me salían las palabras, me sentía un tonto t me empezaba a pegar cachetadas a mí mismo. Así que pense que lo mejor era ser espontaneo. Pero, en realidad, cuando estaba cerca tuyo no pensaba con claridad, me ponía nervioso, se me desordenaban las ideas y solo podía penar en abrazarte y besarte y pedirte que fueras mía para siempre, cosa que todavía me sigue pasando, a veces. Y eso no lo debía hacer todos los días cuando te veía pero en esa situación era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, si me dejabas.

Recuerdo exactamente ese día, ese momento y ese dialogo.

"- Hermione... te quiero mucho."

No dijiste nada, solo te quedaste mirando tus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Y mi vida se desmoronaba a cada segundo. Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, o segundos, no sé, para mí fue una eternidad. Me dijiste:

"- yo tambien Ron, muchisimo."

Te acercaste a mí, pusiste tus manos en mi cara y apoyaste tus labios sobre los míos. Mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón estaba a mil y no sabía dónde colocar mis manos. En realidad, no era mi primer beso, pero ninguna chica era como vos. Contigo era especial. Me sentía tonto, pero por algo me estabas besando, así que puse mis manos en tu cintura y entreabrí un poco los labios para que me imitases y dejaras pasar a mi lengua. No parecías saber muy bien lo que hacer y eso me encantaba. Sentía la necesidad de protegerte así que me acerque mas y te rodee con mis brazos. En ese momento, abriste un poco la boca y pediste permiso para entrar a la mía. Fue un beso pequeño y bastante inexperto, pero para mí fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos te pregunte si querías ser mi novia y me volviste a besar a modo de respuesta. Sentía que no se podía ser más feliz.

En ese momento empezó nuestra relación, las mas fuerte y hermosa de todas, que estoy seguras, nunca terminara.

Oscureció un poco y esta lloviendo mas fuerte, y yo sé que el momento se acerca.

Tambien recordamos la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue en séptimo año, un 4 de Septiembre.

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, Gryffindor, estabamos sentados en las camas estudiando a las 11:00 de la noche, los chicos no estaban, no me acuerdo porque. Me estabas explicando por quinta vez consecutiva algo de transformaciones, creo que era transformas un mueble en un animal que se moviera y emitiera sonidos. Pero íbamos mal, porque yo no entendía ni la técnica. Nunca fui un genio pero me resultaba más difícil concentrarme con vos, a menos de un metro enfrente mío, tus mejillas coloradas y el pelo despeinado por la frustración de no poder hacerme entender. En realidad, nos lo tomábamos en broma pero yo sé que un poco te irritaba.

De pronto te agarre la mano y te bese, estabamos hace ya seis meses de novios, pero cada vez que te besaba era una sensación diferente, siempre placentera, claro. Y parecía que lo estuvieras esperando porque enseguida aceptaste mi beso y tiraste los libros y apuntes al suelo. Te pusiste de rodillas y pasaste tus brazos por mi cuellos mientras me revolvías el pelo con las manos.

Nuestras caricias se iban desenfrenando y el beso sé hacia cada vez mas apasionado. Creo que los dos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, pero teníamos un poco de miedo, yo lo sentía. De pronto paraste, agarraste mi cara con tus manos y me miraste fijamente. Fue un momento intenso, en el que me decías todo con la mirada, con tus ojos miel que en ese momento brillaban mas que nunca. Yo sabía que no estabas totalmente segura pero me decías que querías hacerlo.

De pronto, sin decirnos nada, te sacaste la camisa, sonreíste, y me besaste. Eso fue todo los que necesitaba.

El momento fue hermoso aunque obviamente, bastante inexperto. Pero yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y sé que vos tambien, porque luego nos abrazamos y me dijiste que me amabas. Nunca me lo habías dicho y la verdad es que no me preocupaba, no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, pero en ese momento entendí cuan importante era esa palabra y que me lo estuvieras diciendo.

Sentí que todo en mi cuerpo se desordenaba y cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado embobado te sonreí y te respondí.

"- yo tambien te amo Hermione"

Te dije y luego, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas hasta la mañana siguiente, que por suerte era sábado, y nos despertamos juntos. Te sonrojaste y yo me reí, sos tan tierna, te dije que no te tenias que avergonzar conmigo nunca y sonreíste satisfecha.

Son las 7:30, ya es tiempo que me vista y me vaya. Pero no puedo, no quiero hacerlo, no quería dejar de abrazarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora, no quiero dejar de sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, no quería no volver a ver tu rostro que me ilumina toda mi vida, no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz. De pronto se me escapa una lagrima. No debo llorar, porque sé que será más difícil.

Lentamente muevo mi cuerpo para no despertarte, creo que me echaría a llorar si despertaras porque así, si que no podria despedirme. Es que te amo tanto Hermione...

Deposito tu cabeza sobre la almohada y me quedo a tu lado unos segundos mas, mientras acaricio tu pelo, por sí acaso te despiertas. Solo unos sonidos leves de queja y nada más.

Me visto, parezco tranquilo, cualquier persona que me viera en este momento pensaría que hoy es un día como cualquier otro en el que me estoy vistiendo para salir. Pero no es así, lo que pasa es que no estoy pensando en nada. Prefiero no pensar, quizá sea mejor así, ni pensar, no sentir... pero no puedo.

Ya estoy vestido, tengo unos cinco minutos para "despedirme", no puedo no llorar, ya lo estoy haciendo, creo que nadie nunca me vio llorar, excepto mis padres cuando era pequeño... y ahora tampoco nadie me esta viendo.

Te miro, tu rostro perfecto, parece de porcelana, tus ojos cerrados y el pelo esparcido por toda la almohada, tus mejillas pálidas y tus labios entreabiertos. Eres hermosa. Perfecta. Tengo muchas ganas de besarte pero no puedo, un ligero toque en los labios nada mas, y me voy.

Camino un poco hasta la puerta, solo llevo mi campera, porque todas mis cosas ya estan en Grimmauld Place. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos y no puedo evitarlo, doy media vuelta para verte otra vez.

Voy a pensar en vos todos los días, a todo momento Hermione.

No sé si volveremos a vernos, pero hay que mantener las esperanzas de que llegare en poco tiempo sano y salvo, feliz por haber ganado la guerra y pueda verte otra vez para no volver a separarnos nunca mas, y pueda mirarte y saber que me sigues amando, como lo siento todos los días que te veo, y pueda ver a nuestro hijo nacer y crecer y pueda dejar de sentir toda esta angustia que esta matándome.

Es hora de irse, te amo Hermione, como a nadie en le mundo, quiero que seas feliz, que cuides de nuestro hijo si no vuelvo y que no estés sola ni llores por el pasado. Lo que más deseo es tu felicidad.

Hermione se despertó a las tres de la mañana por el ruido de la lluvia, sentía frío y no solo por el clima. Él ya se había ido...

Holas otra vez!! Wow, casi dos horas haciendo esto, y eso que ya lo tenía escrito eh!! Jaja, bueno, este es el resultado de una noche de lluvia. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews

Acá les dejo la canción:

**Me Iré (Alejandro Sanz)**

Cuenta, otra vez, como iba aquella melodía

Que hablaba de nosotros dos

La escribió, el que invento el adiós.

Cuéntame, otra vez, si no es el mismo sol de ayer

El que se esconde hoy.

Para ti, para mí, para nadie mas se ha inventado el mar,

Se ha inventado el horizonte por llegar,

Donde existe siempre un donde en algún lugar

Y aquel derroche de mi fantasía, mía, mía es...

... y este maldito atardecer

Y me iré, iré, iré, iré

Y me iré contando cada paso

No quiero despertarte

Y me iré, iré, iré, iré, iré

te dejare un puñado de canciones

Y de besos nuevos niña

Y al final me iré

Déjame que te de,

cada asegundo envuelto en un atardecer de vida

que para ti, para mí,

para nadie mas se ha inventado el mar

y recuerda que te desnude

y ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer

aquella noche, noche, noche fría, mía, mía fue...

... y este maldito atardecer

y me iré, iré, me iré

me iré y lo haré despacio

No quiero despertarte, despertarte.

Y me iré, iré, iré, iré, iré

Perdóname, pero es que tengo prisa

Que he quedado con mi alma para pensar en ti.

No quiero despertarte, despertarte

Para pensar en ti,

Para pensar en ti.


End file.
